A Different Timeline
by WhenTheLightCalls
Summary: Throughout the ages, it was thought there was only six realms that existed. However, this was false. There is a 7th realm and it's discovery will change the outcome of the Mortal Kombat Timeline. New fighters will come In to compete, changing everything. Including the birth of the 7th realms child of prophecy. Just one question: how many fighters will become fatalities?
1. Chapter 1: A Diverge In Timelines

**Chapter 1: A Diverge In Timelines**

**Rating:K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal kombat Nor do i own Naruto**

**Notes: Welcome to a new story from WhenTheLightCalls. It's a Mortal Kombat and Naruto crossover. Over the years ive wanted a really good story over this but sadly none really caught my eye and I had this story brewing in my mind for some time now. Now I will be changing some story details for Mortal Kombat to fit what I had in mind. This will be pretty expansive and detailed on how some events from Mortal Kombat and Naruto will take place at the same time. You'll see later. And plus I'll add what some characters are wearing here because of the many outfits some of the characters had (Mostly mortal kombat characters), unless it's Naruto or someone else who's changed I'll add it in the story For now enjoy the show and I'll leave some notes afterwards. Now let's begin Chapter one… FIGHT!**

**Raiden = MK11 outfit at the end of the game but without the holes in the hat.**

At the beginning of time, there was only the elder gods, beings of wisdom an power. Then the realms themselves came into existence. It was once thought there was only 6 realms that were born in this universe; but this was false. There was a 7th realm, born in the center of all the realms. It was not too chaotic but nor was it very peaceful, this realm was the perfect balance of Order and chaos, life and death, good and evil. This realm was named by the elder gods, given a name that did nicely fit with its history. The name was The Elemental Realm, a realm of which it's people can pull off amazing feats using the energy only known as chakra. While this realm does exist, it didn't exist to the other realms. The reason being is that this realm was blocked off from the other realms by a godly figure only remembered through legends as The Sage Of Six Paths. He created a barrier which wrapped around the realm and blocked off all means of transportation there. Not even the combined might of Elder Gods could interfere with said barrier, not that they would anyhow. However as the years went by, and the sage passed away, that same barrier started getting weaker and weaker with its power wanging. Thanks to this, holes was starting to rip throughout this barrier, making it so that at least god level beings could enter this realm. Such a being did this, all though by accident, and started a chain reaction that would allow this realm to finally be revealed to all other realms. And open the possibility for the people of this realm to decide who they will ally with in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Either they help conquer Earthrealm at the next tournament, or defend the Earthrealm from the growing forces of outworld...

**Earthrealm: The Wu Shi Academy. 1972, 20 years before the Mortal Kombat tournament **

Raiden, the god of thunder and Earthrealms current protector, was currently walking out of the Wu Shi Academy, home to some of the best fighting monks in the world. Even though it will be a while before the next tournament begins, Raiden already felt somewhat nervous about its outcome. If Outworld wins this last tournament, they get to conquer earthrealm and merge the two realms together. However, if Earthrealm wins the tournament it restarts a new and Earthrealm will be safe. And even though he's Earthrealms protector, he couldn't participate in the tournament. Thanks to his godly status, he would put all opponents he'd face at a major disadvantage, so he'd have to wait at the side lines and wait. Even then the tournament gets rigged every time by the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Hopefully this tournament will end differently.

Raiden had just checked up on the young children being trained by the White Lotus so that they may enter the tournament if they wanted to when they got older. While there were a few candidates that held some potential, he needed to be certain that victory would go to Earthrealm. That's why he was gonna go consult the Elder Gods and see if they knew of any way to stop Shang Tsung's meddling in the tournament. Of course he did not expect much, the Elder Gods were limited by their own set of rules for the realms after all.

He started gathering up his inner jinsei energy up as lighting started building up around him. However as he focused on teleporting into the Elder Gods chambers, he felt something off. Nothing bad, but it was different. It felt as if his power was drawn to it, as if the energy he felt from this point was from another realm. As he focuses on the feeling of this different energy, the energy that he built up for teleporting sprang up into the sky. With a simple lighting strike were he was standing, he vanished from the Wu Shi grounds. Instead of meeting with the elder gods however, he'll find that he discovered something new all together. Something that'll change the realms. For better or worse, that is yet to be decided.

**Elemental realm: Unknown location**

In a field surrounded by tall oak trees, an array of seals were laid out in a circle, each one of these seals looked ancient and faded. However the one in the middle looked as it did when it was first painted out, and it had a kani which read as 'Barrier'. The glow of a full moon shone upon this spot, nothing blocking the array from its bright glow, giving the spot an almost peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly, the seals array lit up with bright blue color as lighting started building up inside the array on top of the barrier kani. Steadily the the kani started cracking, starting a chain reaction with the whole seal array starting to break. Then with one gigantic lighting strike right into the center of the seals array, the 'Barrier kani was completely overpowered and destroyed easily. When the light from the array faded and the lightning let up, Raiden is now standing right in the middle of the now shattered array.

Slowly Raiden looks around in confusion, looking about for signs of where he could possibly be. 'Am I still in Earthrealm?' Radien thinks, before narrowing his eyes. 'No, this realms life force is different from Earthrealms. It's more pure nature wise and almost stronger feeling.' Raiden looks around at his surroundings, noticing the now broken array that lays on the ground. He kneels to examine the said array, examining it closely. 'Hmm, what is this? These symbols vaguely looks like Japanese writing. But if I'm not in Earthrealm, this isn't Japan.' Raiden then stands, closing his eyes in concentration. 'If I just focus my inner jinsei, I can hopefully find the nearest form of civilisation.' After a moment, Raiden opened his eyes and looked ahead. 'There's a alot of people nearby, I'll head there.' Raiden then walks out of the broken array and starts walking through the woods. 'Is this of Shang Tsung's trickery? No, too elaborate even for the shifty sorcerer himself.' As he finishes his train of thought, he finally breaches through the forest to an overlook on top of a cliff. As he reached the edge of the cliff, Raiden could see a grand sized village resting at the cliffs edge. The village seemed lively, even though it was the dead of night. People were out and about everywhere as far as he could tell, with lanterns lighting up most of the streets.

'Interesting indeed. If this wasn't Earthrealm, nor was it a trick of magic, then could it be… a new realm?' Surely the Elder Gods would've told Raiden if there was another realm that existed. Right? Raiden wasn't sure, but he was certain he would have to confront the Elder Gods about this discovery. Suddenly, in a blur of motion, 10 people surrounded the thunder god. These people wore different animal like masks, but wore the same kind of armor and clothing underneath the armor. Lastly, most of them a tantos strapped to their backs. 'Hmmm, interesting. Must be this realms form of military.' Suddenly, one the soldiers, whom of which had a bear mask on,

stepped out of the circle and put his hand on his tanto handle. "Stranger, state your name and purpose of being here now, or be executed on the spot." The man stated, pulling his tanto out of its sheath. Well, they were blunt and to the point, he'll give them that.

He almost laughed when the man said he'd execute him. Even though being in other realms made him weaker, (especially in more chaotic sided realms) he was still very powerful and skilled. Not that that mattered in this realm. While this was not Earthrealm, he didnt feel any weaker at all. Admitlly he did feel a tad weaker, but that still meant his power was nearly at full strenght. He looked at the soldier who spoke to him, most likely the leader of the group, and finally spoke. "I am Raiden, god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm. My reason for being here is unknown. I did not choose to come here on purpose, that is for certain." The man with the bear mask tilted his head in confusion, but quickly recovered and then demanded in a more gruff voice. "Like I said, state your name and purpose. I'm not gonna ask again." Raiden wasn't put off by the fact that this man thought he was some crazy man, many humans didn't believe in God's after all. But little did they know, that Gods did exist, and even then there were gods for the those gods. Convincing them of otherwise might be a little trying though. "Like I said, I am Raiden, the god of thunder. Now I know you may not believe me about this, but…" Raiden holds up his right-hand palm up and electricity sprang to life, it's energy freely flowing around his hand. "Rest assured, I'm not a liar. Nor am I a loon."

Honestly, Raiden expected a shocked reaction from the men and women around him with this move, but all this did was make the soldiers tense up and all of them pulled out their tantos out of their sheaths. "As if a simple lighting jutsu is suppose to make you god. Stand down now. We're taking you into custody." The leader spoke as they were ready to jump the single warrior. 'Does this mean that something like that is common around here? Then let's show them my full power then.' Suddenly Raiden shot his right hand up, and the effect was instant. A gigantic lighting bolt lite up the night sky as it magically came outta the sky with no clouds in sight. The bolt struck Raidens hand and continually poured into his hand and down his arm. The Anbu covered their faces from the continuing amount of light building up from the lighting. Their shock was through the roof; no one had such power over lighting before! 'Maybe he is a god!' The bear Abby thought in shock as he tried to look at the man standing there. 'His is from the Hidden Cloud? Only they have such mastery over lighting techniques!' Radien kept a stern look on his face as his eyes began to glow even brighter from his power building up within. "Do not mock me, mortal. Now, I do not wish to harm any of you. But I will defend myself if necessary." The never ending lighting bolt finally came to an end. Now Raiden's arms were pulsating with pure lightning as he looked around, waiting for their first move.

"Now that won't be necessary, stranger." A calm but strong voice rang out. Raiden turns around to see a man walking up to the group wearing a plain white robe with a triangular shaped red and white hat on with the kani for 'fire' written on its front side. He seemed to be in his late twenties to early thirties, with clear brown eyes and spiky brown hair. This man carried an aura of strength and respect as he walked up, with all the soldiers bowing their heads and exclaimed "Lord Hokage!" at the same time. As the Hokage walked up, he nodded towards the bear mask soldier. "Stand down, bear. The rest if you do the same please." In an instance, the anbu followed his orders and re-sheathed their tantos in a quick motion. The Hokage stopped right in front of Raiden, seemingly assessing him with his own eyes as he the god thunder did the same. About a minute passed before the third Hokage greeted the god. "Hello, and welcome to the Hidden Leaf village. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. May I ask what is your name and why are you here?" The man was kind enough to not threanten him when asking those questions at least. Raiden just answered the man as best as he could. "I am Raiden, the god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm. And I honestly did not come here on purpose. Maybe we could go and discuss this more in a more private setting?" Raiden asks, looking around towards the anbu all around them. The Hokage nodded in understanding before looking at the leader once more. "I can handle things from here, bear. All of you are dismissed." Bear looked at the Hokage and hesitated for a second, before taking off with all of his fellow anbu following closely behind.

"You'll have to excuse them," the Third explains to Raiden. "My anbu are very protective of this village and me, they were just doing their jobs." Raiden just offers a small smile. "I understand. To protect one's home is a good thing and I never felt under threat." Hiruzen nods on approval. "Good, now follow me to my office. We can speak more there." Raiden nods before walking towards Hiruzen. "Where do you want to go?" The Hokage turns towards the village and points towards the tallest tower near the base of the village. "To the Hokage tower. My office overlooks the village." Raiden then puts his right hand onto the thirds shoulder. "I'll get us there." Hiruzen looks over at Raiden in confusion. "How do you plan on doi…" in a flash of lighting, both men were gone.

**Hokage tower: the Hokage office**

The office of the Hokage was pretty much quite. The room itself felt warm and inviting all the while the room also demanded you be respectful while inside. Mountain loads of paperwork littered the hokage's desk, each load helped keep the very village running. The room was just peaceful with nothing to change that. Suddenly, the room lit up as lighting appeared in its very center. Though the lighting disappeared just as quickly as it came, leaving in its place Raiden and Hiruzen, which the latter looked a little shocked as he looked around the room. "But how? This room is protected from any kind of teleportation technique made by man." Raiden chuckled silently as he looked at the younger man with an amused look. "As I said before, I am a god. Not a man." Hiruzen looked towards Raiden with clear amazement. "You did say that didn't you? I guess I could believe you to be a god. Between this and the amount of lighting you summoned earlier, I'll believe almost anything you say."

Hiruzen then walked over to his desk before sitting down in his chair. "Please take a seat, we have much to discuss." Raiden nods his head as he walks towards the desk and sits on the opposite side of the Hokage. "You must have many questions. And rest assured, I'll answer them to the best of my ability." Raiden said. Hiruzen nods his head as he looks Raiden right in the eyes. "Alright then. Let's begin with a simple question: where exactly are you from? You mention being a protector of an 'Earthrealm'. So where would that be exactly?" Raiden rubs his chin with his right hand in thought. "Well, if I had to explain this, you see this world of yours is one of several realms that exist. I'm from one of those many realms known as Earthrealm. Each realm is quite different and unique from each other." Hiruzen looks at him slightly bewildered. "Hold on, so your saying that there are multiple different worlds, or realms as you called them, and all of them are different in their own way. Am I getting it right so far?" Raiden nods as The Hokage continued. "How'd you come to our realm then?" Raiden doesn't hesitate in answering. "Like I said before, I'm a god. God's are able to travel between the realms at will. However if they go to a realm that's not their own, they aren't at full strength. Especially for me if I go to a more chaotic realm." Hiruzen looks at the god with a questioning look. "So are you saying you're weaker here than in your own realm?" Raiden nods his head. "Kind of, however your realm is kinda in the middle; chaotic and yet orderly as well. So while yes, it's not much of my strength." The third nods his head in understanding. "So, what brings you to this realm?" Raiden sighs as he leans back slightly. "I did not come here of my own will. I was trying to go somewhere else when I felt a weird feeling trying to use my teleportation technique. As I focused on this feeling, I teleported to this realm by accident. This is still a surprise to me, your realm shouldn't technically exist." Hiruzen raises an eyebrow at this as Raiden explained. "In all my years, I've only known six different realms to exist. Not even the Elder Gods, the gods of all realms, told me of your realm."

The third leans toward leaning his elbows on his desk and clasps his hands together. "How is that possible? If my realm is one of many, then how is it it's not known by the other realms that know each other realm exists?" Raiden wasn't too sure how to answer that. It was just as big of a mystery to him as it was to Hiruzen. "I may have a theory why your realm isn't known. When I focused on the energy of your realm, it felt as if I could only come to your realm through a certain point. And i jad to focuse alot, as if i could poke a hole into that point. Which might mean that your world is protected from any kind of realm interactions, until I poked a hole into your realm." The Hokage leans his head on his hands with his mouth covered. "Why is there a barrier? Who would have the power to do so?" Maybe this was the elder gods doing? Maybe that's why they didn't tell him about this realm? There wasn't a clear answer to those questions."I don't know for sure, but the barriers origin is of your realm. When I came here, I was in the middle of some kind of circle of symbols. Maybe you could investigate this site and see for yourself." Hiruzen nods his head as he looks at Raiden with a serious look. "I'll send some of my anbu black ops to investigate it later. Till then, maybe you could stay in the village. It is midnight and we could use a good night's rest." Raiden sighs restestly as he stands up. "Sadly, I cannot. I have to meet with the elder gods of an urgent matter. Well more urgent than this." The Hokage looks up at the man as he straightens up in his seat. "What's more urgent than reporting the discovery of a new realm to these 'Elder Gods'?" Hiruzen studies the god as he watched him tense up slightly at the subject. "Well, since your realm is out of the loop, I guess I should warn you. The different realms have an opportunity to invade all the other realms and merge the said realm with their own. To give the defending realm a chance, the Elder Gods set up the Mortal Kombat Tournament. A tournament in which each realms best champions come to fight for their realm. An attacking realm needs to win ten tournaments in order to invade the other realm. And…" Raiden pauses as Hiruzen watches him. "This other realm has already won nine of these tournament, haven't they?" Hiruzen guesses as Raiden just nods. "Within the next twenty years, the next tournament is to begin. The most frustrating part is that I'm not allowed to participate thanks to my godly power. And I'm nervous. I'm not sure Earthrealm will have the protectors strong enough to protect my realm."

The Third Hokage sat there for a minute, absorbing all of what he was told. This man, no, god, truly cared for his realm. He was truly worried about what would happen to the people of his realm and it was written on his face. Well, maybe he could help lessen that burden. "Raiden, I would like to make a deal with you." Raiden looks at Hiruzen with a surprised look on his face as he continued. "Making allies with other realms would be most beneficial for our village and help open up our realm to the others. And you could use some help with this tournament of yours to protect your home. My deal is that in twenty years, you can use any volunteers we have for the tournament to help protect Earthrealm. In return, you become official allies with us. Basically we establish a trade between the two realms and whenever one asks for help with some trouble in their realm, the other realm responds. Sound like a deal?" Hiruzen smiles a little bit as Raiden looks at him with wide eyes. "You'd… you'd do that for my home? Why?" Hiruzen simply held up his right hand for a handshake. "Because, I believe in good men. And I know when I see a good man, or a good god in this situation. You have the will of fire burning brightly in you. Do we have a deal?" Raiden looks down at Hiruzen's hand as he contemplates the deal itself. Suddenly, Raiden smiles as he raises his own hand and shakes Lord thirds hand. "You have a deal, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Hiruzen smile grew slightly as he sits back down. "I'll call a council meeting with the other village heads for tomorrow morning. Would you like to stay overnight till then?" Raiden nods without hesitation. "It would be an honor to explore and learn about your village."

Hiruzen then sits down as he writes down something on some paper and hands it to Raiden. "You can stay in a room in this tower. This form will allow the guards to let you back in the tower after you leave." Raiden grabs the form as Hiruzen leans forward searching through some other paperwork. "I'll try finding a guide to show you around the village. Someone who doesn't mind a night tour." Suddenly a knock on the office doors alert the two powerful figures in the room. "Come in!" Hiruzen orders as the doors open and walking in was a kunoichi in typical jounin attire. She had light green eyes with slightly spiky blonde hair that's in a ponytail that reaches the top of her shoulders. She had a very athletic form that was slightly curvy. Tied around her head was the standard leaf headband that all leaf shinobi wore, complete with the dark blue band and metal plate attached to it's center. To Raiden, she was a very beautiful yet powerful woman. She radiated confidence and determination; as if she could never lose a fight. The kunoichi walked right up to the hokages desk and gave a tired salute with a smile. "Tired shinobi back from a mission and needs some damn sleep please." Hiruzen chuckles at this as he looked up at the woman. "Nice to see you again Naomi, now how was your mission?" Naomi just smirked as she gave Lord third a thumbs up. "It was a complete success. I just need my beauty sleep after this mission. I haven't slept all day!" Naomi exclaims, making the two men chuckle. That's when Naomi look over at Raiden with curiosity. "And you are?" Raiden turns to the woman fully before bowing slightly. "I am Raiden, the god of thunder. And you are Naomi, correct?" She nods her head slightly, slightly bewildered by what he called himself.

"Well, excellent job. I'll expect a full report tomorrow morning. And since your here, how about you earn a little more money for a small job that'll only take a couple of minutes." Naomi sighs tiredly as she slouches slightly, before springing back up with a grin. "Sure thing! What's the mission?" Hiruzen simply points towards Raiden. "I would like you to show our new guest around the village. A simple tour will do, and afterwards you can go home." Naomi briefly looks over at the god of thunder before looking back at Lord third. "Is that all sir?" Naomi looked as of she was going to fall asleep on spot, which didn't seem to fit with her more outgoing personality. "Yes, that will be all. You may leave now. Raiden, we will talk more about our deal tomorrow. For now, enjoy what our village has to offer." Raiden nods before bowing his head in appreciation toward Hiruzen before looking towards his guide. "Before you go," Hiruzen throws up a small clothed bag that Raiden catches. He opens the bag in curiosity as he sees little metal coins. "Don't spend it all in one place. Try to enjoy yourself." Raiden smiles and nods in appreciation. "Shall we?" Raiden asks his guide as he pockets the bag. The kunoichi just smiles at Raiden as she walks towards the door. "Just keep up, 'god of thunder'." Hiruzen just chuckled as the two walked out of his office. 'Tonight is definitely the strangest of my entire life.' Hiruzen leans back as he pulls out his tobacco pipe and lites it up with a small fire jutsu, before turning his chair around to look out at the village.

**Streets of The Hidden Leaf**

Raiden has to many places in his lifetime. Seen many wonderful and terrible things. His eyes has laid on many beautiful cities. But none as active or as lively as the streets of the Leaf tonight. Many villagers were shopping and eating at different stands. Children were playing with their friends, running through the crowd. The liveliest amongst the people however seemed to be Naomi. She was always smiling brightly, greeting anyone who passed by them. She seemed to be very happy about living in this village. As she would answer all of his questions about this realm and explain the history of the village, she would always stop at a stand to see what they offered. 'This woman is unlike any I've met before, that's for sure.' Radien thought as they walked up to another stand as she checked out all the small trinkets lying there. 'She's a warrior at heart, but also kind to others. Naomi is an excited woman ready for the next thing she needed to do. She's determined to finish whatever mission she has; and to top it off she was incredibly beaut… what's gotten into me?' Raiden shakes his head clear as Naomi gasped in astonishment as she looks at a bracelet. The said bracelet had a thick kind of band that was silver in color. It has five thin gold lines wrapping around the band. On its top side it had the hidden leaf symbol on it with the golden lines wrapped around it in a whirlpool like design. Naomi looked up at the stand owner with an excited look and asked, "How much is this?" The owner of the stand smiles kindly and answers. "50 ryu ma'am." Her smile falters as she sweatdrops. "Ah, I'm 30 ryu short. Next time I guess." Naomi walks off with a netaphoric rain cloud over her head as Raiden stares at her back for a second before looking at the store owner. "Will this be enough?" Raiden pours out the coins in his bag and the owner grins with a nod. "Yes sir, with 20 ryu to spare." The owner handed Raiden the twenty leftover ryu from his back and gave him the bracelet. "Have a nice night sir! A certain lady will be happy that's for sure, just treat her right." Raiden blushed slightly at this statment. Yes, the god of thunder himself, actually blushed. 'Why is the mere mention of her makes my heart pound?'

He quickly turned from the man as he stashed the bracelet on his person as he walked to where Naomi wandered of to. As he made his way through the crowd, he finds her standing right infront of a small restaurant with the sign on its front read as 'Ichiraku ramen'. Naomi's smile regained its brightness as she walked into the little ramen stand. Raiden follows her through the banners hanging there at the entrance. He looks around and sees there a only two other people there, not including him and Naomi, sitting at a table near the entrance. Naomi was already situated at the bar like sitting area were the cook was preparing the ramen behind it. He walks over and sits next to her and looks up as the chef walls over to the two with a smile. "Naomi! It's good to see one of my favorite customers come back in one piece. How was your mission?" The cook was a handsome young man that wore a basic chef attire. He had black hair and brown eyes; though not that you could his eyes anyways with how heavily his eyes were squinted. Naomi smiled at the man with a wide grin. "It went great Takashi! Ya know, as great as a recon mission goes anyhow. Boring but important." Takashi nodded as he looked over at Raiden. "Whose this? You finally got a date aftwr all these years Naomi?" Takashi teased as Naomi blushed slightly, before pointing her finger into Takashis face. "Listen here buster, if this a crack at my love life your gonna pay. In a very painful manner." She cracks her knuckles with a falsely sweet smile, making Takashi gulp. "N-no, it wasn't like that at all! No need to for unnecessary pain." Raiden has never seen a scarier opponent than this woman is to anyone who crossed her, and it scared the thunder god slightly. "I am Raiden, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Raiden bows his head slightly as Takashi bows back. "Im Takashi Ichiraku, and the pleasures all mine. At least you hooked a man thats more mature and has more manners and than you do, Naomi." A vein bulges out on her forehead as she gains a very angry look on her face and grabs the man by his shirt and started thrashing him around. "I swear to god I'll make good on my earlier promise damn it!" Takashi was waving his arms wildly as he exclaims "Im sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" Raiden chuckles at the frantic sight as he looked up at the menu to see what he wanted. "I'll take one miso ramen please." Naomi smiled at Raiden with a non falsely sweet smile and put Takashi down . "I'll take the usual." Takashi, after he recovered from Naomi's neak breaking thrashing, just shakes his head in amusement. "One miso for you, and one of everything for you Naomi." She sweat drops at this as she looked down. "You didn't have to phrase it like that, I'm not that much of a glutton." Takashi just laughs slighty at her pouting and turns to prepare the food.

Raiden looks over at Naomi trying to figure out her personality. Not only can she be a spit fire when she wants to be, she seems to act like a child getting scolded with a flick of a switch. However that wasnt the only thing he was trying to figure out. He was also contemplating what he was feeling for her. 'Never in all my life have I ever been like this with someone before. Why is it happening now? And why do I feel so nervous to talk to her?' Raiden thought as Naomi looked over with a cheery grin, with her gloomy attitude faded as quickly as it came. "So, you ever have ramen before Raiden?" Naomi asked curiously. "In all my life I've had many things to eat. But I've never had ramen before." Naomi gasped in shocked with her mouth hanging wide open. "Are you saying you've never had the food of the gods before?! What's wrong with you?!" She exclaims, making Raiden laugh. "Well, it'll be worth a try then if it is that good." This made Naomi smile and turned to Takashi. "Is it done yet ya slow poke?" Just then Takashi turned with one bowl of ramen. "Here you go Raiden, a bowl of fine miso ramen. And for Naomi, ever different kind of ramen i can make here."

He set about 10 different bowls of ramen infront of the woman as she happily spilt apart her chopsticks. "Alright!" She then starts devoring her food. Raiden simply pulled apart his chopsticks and began eating. When Raiden took that first bite, he was suprised om how good this ramen actually was. He was pleasantly pleased with the taste, and began eating a little bit faster. Unlike Naomi however, Raiden ate his food slowly, enjoying ever little bite he took.

Raiden finished his bowl and leaned back slightly. 'It'll take some time for Naomi to be do-'. As Raiden looked over at Naomi, he stopped his train of though as he saw the same ten bowls given to her stacked up together on the bar. In the time he took to eat one bowl worth of ramen, she at ten different kinds of ramen in the same amount of time. 'How does she keep it all down?' He expected her to explode from the amount of food she consumed. But that wasn't the case; she smiling and sitting back with a satisfied look on her face. "Seems like I got a new customer tonight, judging the expression on your face stranger." Takashi says confidently, making Raiden smile sligjtly. "Perhaps you have indeed." Raiden thought it was quite delicious, defiantly worth coming here again that's for sure. "Alright, you gonna pay up or what Naomi? It's 20 ryo. And no, you can't have it on the house just because you came home from a mission. That's a special occasion kind of deal." Takashi teased Naomi a bit As she pouts. "It should always be a special occasion." As Naomi reached back into her pouch for the money, Raiden simply pulls out the 20 leftover ryu he had and gave them to Takashi. "I've got dinner covered, as a thank you for the kindness you've shown me." Naomi stopped to look at him for a second with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Are you sure?" Raiden nods his head. "Yes I am very sure. Well Lets go, it is getting late." Raiden gets up off the stool and bows his head towards Takashi. "Thank you for the food my friend." Then Raiden turns around and walks out of the stand. "Man Naomi, what a good catch. He's something or another huh?" Naomi simply nods with a far away look in her eyes. "Something or another indeed. Thanks for the food Takashi. Say hello to little Teuchi for me." Takashi nods with a friendly smile as Naomi walks out of the stand, just to see Raiden waiting for her outside.

"I guess this is were we depart. I need to head to the Hokage tower to prepare for a meeting tomorrow morning." Naomi just nods her head at him and smiles warmly at him. "If you ever need me, I'm always here. Unless I'm on mission though, or shopping for food or…" That's when Naomi realized she was just rambling on, and she turned around. "Anyways, lets hang out some more. Your pretty quite, but nice to hang out with." Raiden chuckles at this as he looked up at the moon. "I don't even know your last name but I feel like I've known you all my life. Strange, isn't it?" Naomi looks back at him with a sly smile. "Its not too strange, i feel the same. Tell me what your last name is, I'll tell you what mine is." Raiden looks back at her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I am Raiden, the god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm. I've never had a last name in all of my life. I guess you could say my title is my last name." Naomi looked at Raiden for a moment before smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll have one someday. I'll even help you find one, there's plenty to choose from after all." Raiden simply smiles at this before asking. "And what is your last name?"

Naomi simply smiled. "Naomi Namikaze is the name. And don't forget it!" She exclaims with a thumbs up. Raiden chuckles at the exclamation. "I dont think i could ever forget." Raiden simply pulled the bracelet from his person and held it up to her. "I know you didn't have enough money to get this, so I bought it for you as a gift. As a thank you and show of my goodwill." Naomi gasped at the sight of the bracelet, just taking it from his grasp and slipped it on her right wrist. She held up her right hand to marvel at the beautiful bracelet. "Thank you so much Raiden!" In one fluid move she hugged the god in a tight embrace. Raiden was startled by the hug, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. The hug lasted for a minute before before back off each other. "Until we meet again, Naomi Namikaze." Raiden says as he holds up his right hand and with a mighty lightning strike, he was gone. Naomi simply smiled as she looked down at the bracelet. "Until then, Raiden." A burst of pure speed, she disappeared into the night.

Little did anyone know, this meeting of the two would create something that would spin the realms on it's heads. Create someone that'll either bring peace to the realms, or destroy them all.

**Author notes **

**Important that everyone reading this story that wants it to continue, I need a vote. There are three ways I can continue the story and I want to know from the readers what would be best.**

**A: I continue the story with minor time jumps until Narutos story begins.**

**B: I completely skip to Naruto story and fill in what happens in between with flashbacks/flashback chapters.**

**Or C: I do A bit Naruto story as a separate fanfiction from this.**

**Please vote on this if you want This story to continue. **

**Now thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted this kind of crossover to happen, but I haven't really seen any that are truly there as a story. Now I said in my last Author Notes on my first story I was doing this fanfic, than fallout 4 fanfic, than my mystery fabric I haven't told what it was yet. The Fallout 4 fanfic isn't next, I have another story instead I want to post then my mystery story, then fallout 4 after that one. The story will be a star wars old republic story. I wont reveal to much about that but all I have to say is that I'm following the Jedi knight campaign version of it. I'm still writing it out so please be patient while I finish up. **

**So, until the next chapter… Until The Light Calls again… Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings, Similar Outco

**Chapter 2:**

**New Beginnings, Similar Outcomes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal kombat nor Naruto.**

**Rating: T**

**Author Notes: Welp… Im back :/**

**Sorry it's been so long but… I can explain. On the bottom i'll leave an explanation on why so y'all know what happened exactly, but to make up for it, I made an extra long chapter for everyone :D. **

**So until then, enjoy.**

**Please leave a review of any kind, any review helps out alot! **

**The Elemental Nations:**

**11 Years Later**

Wherever someone may be born doesn't necessarily mean that it's that persons home permanently. One never truly discovers home until they find what drives them in life. Whether it be finding one's true self, getting whatever job you dreamed of, or discovering love for the first time. The latter being the case for Raiden. When he had first discovered the new realm of shinobi, he saw it as an opportunity to gain some allies to defend his home from being destroyed. However, that changed when he met Naomi Namikaze, the beautiful but deadly kunoichi that lived in the Village Hidden In The Leaves. He never met a woman that could make his heart beat so fast, a woman who could connect to him like no other. During his meeting with the leaf council, they discussed what kind of alliance the Hidden Leaf would have with Earthrralm, or to be more specific, the White Lotus. Raiden offered a trade system between the two, allowing the village to advance way beyond its technological limits. However, the thunder god learned more about this realm and its many other nations. Specifically, he knew the existence of the ither hidden villages. So he told the leaf council that he will extend his hand towards the other villages to see if they would help Earthrealm. Of course, the council was not very happy about this declaration and some started to argue with the god. Raiden simply lite the room up with his lighting and proclaimed that the Hidden Leaf had no control over his actions and if they were yo try to stop him, he would disband the alliance. This shut up most of the council members, except the war hawk himself, Danzo Shimura. He insisted that Raiden only work with the Hidden Leaf so that it may become the strongest amongst the other villages and keep it the strongest.

After his meeting with the Third Hokage (after which he had gained support to help him in the mortal kombat tournament) he went back out into the village to find that same woman again, only this time (as he fumbled over his words and stammered a couple of times) he asked her out on a date. To his surprise, she simply smiled and told him that she thought last night was good first date and she'd love to go on another one. This left the smitten thunder god in shock as Naomi walked away, letting him know to pick her up at her place around Seven P.M. After that, Raiden and Naomi hit off quite nicely, going on more and more dates. Of course, Raiden had to go back to Earthrealm every so often so that he could continue to protect his home. But Naomi never minded that, understanding that he still had a responsibility to his home realm. As long as Raiden came back, she was contempt with life.

After returning to Earthrealm he told his fellow god Fujin, the god of wind, about the new realm as to make sure Fujin would keep a watchful eye in case Raiden wasn't there. It only took 3 months of seeing each other However, for Raiden to actually proposed to the kunoichi that stole his heart. It was a little sudden, especially by Raidens standards, but he couldn't explain why exactly. His heart truly belonged to her, and her heart belonged to him, it just felt right. She of course said yes in the most explosive way possible, but she also had a bit of a surprise for Raiden that she told him very excitedly. She was pregnant! Pregnant?! Raiden could hardly believe it. He was to become a father? Gods from Earthrealm have fell in love and have had children with mortals before, but to have it happen to him was so surreal. About a month after his proposal, they were married. And 8 months after that their son, Minato Namikaze, was born. After his son was born, Raiden began to spend more and more time in his new home realm. The Elder Gods at first did not approve of this, thinking Earthrealm lost its greatest protector. However, Raiden promised them he wouldn't give up his position as the protector of Earthrealm and continue to fight for it. The Elder Gods, after having meeting about Raidens promise, allowed Raiden to go to the Energyrealm as much as he pleased. As long as he came back to Earthrealm to oversee it's protection, the Elder Gods would overlook his marriage. Although, while living in the Hidden Leaf he was asked to join the shinobi forces, which he politely declined. He received payment, but only from missions given directly from the Third Hokage himself. These missions were held with the utmost secrecy and helped lay out a sure victory in the Second Great Ninja War. His presence had sparked fear into the hearts of his enemy's and gave his comrades hope. He was known as the Hidden Leaf Guardian; The Thunder God. And now the war was on its last year. However, the end of the war will not happen… not without some sacrifices.

**The Namikaze Household: Energyrealm **

Naomi Namikazes eyes slowly opens as she yawns and rolls over to cuddle with her husband, only to wrap her arms around air. That's when she sees him already up with his white robes on, slowing reconnecting his forearm armor on his right arm. She watches her husband expertly slide the piece of armor on his arm and tighten it up. He currently had his hat and head cap off, allowing his shoulder length pure white hair to be free from it's usual imprisonment. She loved his hair out, it always made him look handsome and attractive. Plus, his hair was always so damn perfect. Way to perfect, it made her feel jealous. And after 10 years of being happily married, he wouldn't give up the secret to perfect hair. She sighed happily, getting the attention of the immortal god. He simply smiles at her and places his right hand on her head. "Good morning my beloved, how are you doing?" Raiden asked. "Good, better if i was asleep again." She replied semi jokingly. This made Raiden chuckle at this he leans down abit and kisses her on her head. "Sadly, you cant go to sleep. You have your recon mission to deploy on and i must return to Earthrealm for a couple of hours to check in on the young warriors training for the tournament." Naomi simply groans as she sits up and stretches slightly. "Well, there went my plan for a day off today. Do you smell that?" Naomi suddenly asked, sniffing the air a bit. Raiden then sniffed the air as well before smiling. It smells like breakfast. "It seems that our young man is already up. Hurry up and get ready, i'll check on him."

Raiden then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Naomi grunted, turned over onto her other side, and pulled her pillow over her head. The Namikaze Household is a fairly sized, two story white and red house. Raiden never imagined himself ever living in a home like this. He thought he'd always live in his massive Sky Temple, not a decent sized house with a family of his own. Over the course of 10 years, this became his home, his livelihood. Walking down stairs into the kitchen Raiden could hear food sizzling on a pan, water boiling in a pot, and a spatula clanking on the same pan. He looked toward the stove to see a young boy on a step stool cooking breakfast. This child has bright spiky blond hair and striking blue eyes. He wore blue cargo pants and a black t shirt with a hoodie over it. This was their son, Minato Namikaze, heir to the Namikaze clan. It was weird to think that this normal looking boy was in fact half god, half mortal. It's not unheard of that a god has a child with a mortal, but to have it actually happen to yourself is so surreal. He never in his life time expected to become a father. He always thought that being Earthrealms protector was enough for him; that becoming a god assigned him to a lonely eternity. However, him becoming a husband and a father banished these thoughts from his mind. No matter if he was the guardian of Earthrealm or not, he was a father and husband first.

The young boy lifted his head and looked back at his father with a gentle smile on his face. "Good morning father. Breakfast is almost done. Go ahead and sit down while I finish up." Minato said. The god simply smiled back at his son and went to sit down at the kitchen table. Minato always had a gift when it came to cooking. He was always interested in learning how to cook at a young age and eventually, when he became old enough, started cooking the family meals. And, to simply put, his cooking was divine. Raiden never had any meal better than what his son has made for, even giving Ichiraku ramen a run for its money. It seemed as though the child was just as good at being a shinobi as he was a cook. Minato was only ten years old yet he's already mid-genin level, and by Raidens guess he would be at least mid to high-chunin when he graduated at age twelve. Becoming hokage was the boys dream, and Raiden could see him achieving the title if he continued with his hard work. You wouldn't think such a gentle and kind young child would be a proficient, killing machine shinobi. Yet, he proved to be quite deadly when it came to sparing. Raiden was proud of his son and his growth, even if he's never showed signs of godly hood. Minato never showed signs of ever having Raidens abilities, besides being able to channel a very small amount of some form of lighting like jinsei energy. If Raiden had to guess, either it was because of his and Naomi's combined physiologies that the jinsei is being suppressed, or simply being born and raised in the energy realm and never have been to Earthrealm before only allows Minato to draw a small amount of his power. Which is why he's taking Minato with him to Earthrealm today. That, and Minatos been practically begging his father to go with to Earthrealm.

Minato served his father his breakfast, which was rice balls with fried fish and veggies on the side. Minato set his mothers plate down at her spot before grabbing his plate and sat across from his father. "Go ahead father, eat before it gets cold." Minato said. "Not yet." Raiden said with a small smile. "Your mother has yet to crawl herself outta bed yet and we need to wait for her to get down here." Raiden then turns in his seat and yells towards the stairs. "Hun! Breakfast is ready and we are pretty hungry! Hurry up please!" No answer came back from his tired wife. "Where is she…" "What's for breakfast?" Raiden quickly turned back to see Naomi already dressed, cleaned, and looked wide awake with a hungry smile on her face. "Every time…" Raiden mutters. For all the years Raiden knew her, Naomi was never a morning person. However, she somehow miraculously is able to be ready to head out the door at the last second despite only having a couple of minutes to get ready. It was a mystery how this woman was able to stay on time for every mission shes ever sent out on. "How your able to get ready that quickly ill never know." Raiden then chuckles as he begins to eat. Naomi grins cheekily as she looks over at her husband. "I'll tell you, but you have to trade some info for it. Tell me how you get your hair to be so perfect and ill tell you how I'm ready to go right at the last second." Minato laughs at this as Raiden looked towards his wife with an amused look. "Well i can wait, i've been with you for so long that I no longer question how anymore. Unlike you i have the patience to get the information I seek." Raiden teases Naomi. She simply pouts at her husband before turning to her only child. "You excited to go with your father today? I've only been to Earthrealm a couple of times before but it's pretty exciting." Minato simply nods towards his mother. "I'm very excited. I get to meet others outside of the village and I get to see how the White Lotus train. Maybe i'll add their training regiment to my own." Raiden finishes his meal before standing up. "And you'll be able to make some new friends. Never hurts to have friends. Come on, lets get cleaned up."

The family trio took care of their empty plates and got ready to leave. "How far will your mission take you my beloved?" Raiden asked. "Just to the outpost that's at the northwest of the Fire country and Grass border, I'll be in and out real quick." Naomi straps on her kunai pouch onto her right leg before looking up at her husband, just to see the slightly concerned look on his face. "I'll be fine my love. It's just a simple recon mission and plus i'll have five other very competent shinobi with me." Naomi said. "I know, it's just hard not being able to go with you." Raiden said. "Mom will be alright. She's one of the strongest shinobi in the village. She can handle a simple mission like that easy." Naomi smiled at her son before kissing him on his forehead. "Thanks kiddo. Go on out and wait for us." Minato simply nods and walks out the front door closing it behind him. When Naomi turns she sees Raiden already has his cap on, hiding his hair, and his black and tan bamboo hat in his right hand. "Plus," Nsomi begins getting Raiden's attention. "I currently have more of a reason to come back home alive." Raiden tilts his head in confusion for a moment before noticing Naomi's right hand hovering over her belly. Raiden's eyes widen in shock. "Are you pregnant?!" He exclaims softly. Naomi simply smiles proudly. "Yep. Isn't it great?" Raiden walked up to her and hugged her, picking her up and twirling her around. "Its amazing! I'm so happy right now!" Raiden sets his wife down and looked into her eyes. "I love you my sunflower." Raiden said. "And i love you my stormcloud." Naomi returns, with Raiden leaning down and kissing her on the lips. The exchange happened for about ten seconds before they pulled apart and walked out the door.

Minato looked over at his parents as they walked over to him. "Come on father, time to go." Raiden nods before turning to his wife. "You have to met your squad at the main gate right?" Raiden asks. "Yeah, and after we meetup we head out." Naomi Minato with Raiden joining the family hug. "I love you two more than anything." Naomi says. "I love you too Mom/Naomi." Both Raiden and Minato told the woman they loved before the family pulled apart. "See you two soon!" Naomi exclaims before suddenly disappearing in an explosion of smoke. He wasn't anymore worried now that she's headed out on a mission while pregnant. She was a formidable warrior and he knew she would be fine. Raiden looked down at his son and his right hand on his shoulder. "Ready to go?" Raiden asks his son. "Yeah! Lets go dad!" Minato exclaims before the two walked the opposite direction of where Naomi was headed.

**The Wushi Academy: Earthrealm**

The White Lotus was full of monk warriors sworn to defend Earthrealm at any time. Including for the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. And today, the Thunder God himself was to return today to test the warriors being trained for the tournament to see who could defend their realm and come back home with their lives. So it came as no surprise to the monks in the court yard when lighting struck down into its very center when the sky was clear of any clouds. As the lighting subsides the very god of the element appeared from it, however it was the child by lord Raidens side that confused the monks. Numerous questions popped into the heads of the many monks, many questioning why the young outsider was brought into the academy by none other then lord Raiden himself. Of course Raiden never told anyone about his family here in Earthrealm. If word got out to his enemies in Outworld or the Nether realm that he had a family, they would more than likely stop at nothing to hurt Raiden through his family. And if that were to ever happen, Raiden was afraid of what would happen to the person responsible.

Raiden and his son simply walked up the main academy building entrance. Waiting outside was an old monk, whom of which runs the academy itself. The monk bowed to the Thunder God and Raiden bowed back in a show of respect. Leaning back up, Raiden looked towards his son with a small smile. "I must go to have a meeting with the White Lotus council. Feel free to look around the academy while I'm gone. I'll find you afterwards. Remember what i told you?" Minato simply nods, remembering the discussion with his father while walking through the village. 'No telling anyone that the God of Thunder is my father and no showing anyone my lighting.' Minato thought. "By the way, since coming to Earthrealm… have you felt any different?" His father asked. Minato looked down at his hands in contemplation. "I feel… a little different. Nothing to significant bit i can feel as though I'm more in touch with my power. Does that make sense?" To Raiden, this confirmed his suspicions a little bit. While being here in Earthrealm connects him better to the jinsei, his mortal side is still suppressing his power slightly. However, they only just arrived in Earthrealm so who knows how much more a difference there'll be. "Yes, i think i do. I'll be back." The monk then walks into the entrance with Raiden following him inside.

**At The Same Time: Energyrealm **

Naomi Namikaze was considered one of the fastest shinobi to have ever graced the Hidden Leaf Village. It was one of the reasons she was on this recon mission to begin with. If the enemy tried to ambush them, she could get away and quickly alert a nearby Fire Country outpost. Even then, she wouldn't have to because her taijutsu and speed made her formidable to say the least. Thanks to her hard work and training she was giving Anbu status in the leaf, although she refused to wear her Anbu uniform over her typical shinobi military uniform simply because she wanted to be her own woman. Plus, she simply liked being in seen in broad daylight in the streets then being hidden in the villages shadow. Currently, she was with the five other Anbu that followed her orders. The five were simply known as Hawk, Bear, Raven, Neko, and Wolf. These Anbu were a cut amongst the rest, each unique in their own ways. Hawk is a smaller 5'5 male that has combed back orange hair and carried two Chakra blades. Bear is a giant 7'2 male with pony tailed brown hair that reached his shoulders and he has a giant battle axe strapped to his back. Raven is a 5'8 female that has spiky purple hair and she has a wooden bo staff with metal tips strapped to her back. Neko is a 5'10 female that has long white hair that reached her back and special claw gauntlets that, when chakra is applied to, extends the blades. And Wolf is a 5'9 male that had wild shoulder-length wavy black hair and he has two tantos, one strapped to each shoulder.

The squad reached the border in only 4 hours of travel time. They simply had to make sure that the enemy didn't get any near the border to try a sneak attack. The Leaf and its allies has all but won the war, and their enemies has agreed to sign a treaty that would end the war. Well, almost all of them were content to this. The Hidden Rock village argued over every point of the treaty and didn't seem like they were to give up any time soon, even though they were standing on their last legs.

With this fear of the rock shinobi being so unpredictable, the anbu squad was there to insure that the Leaf Village would be notified if anything happened. Currently the team was in a village that sat directly on the edge of the border, and that saud village was turned into an outpost in the first days of the war. Sticking to the shadows, they went to the wall that separated the fire and grass countries from each other. "Doesn't seem like the Earth shinobi will attack. It would more than likely end in their defeat." Raven says with a blank tone. "Of course they won't! We'd beat them to near death if they tried!" Hawk exclaims confidently. "They wouldn't stand a chance, especially against us." Neko claims with a smug tone. "You guys are idiots if you truly think that." Bears says with a gruff tone. "WHAT?!" Both Neko and Hawk yells, about to jump the severely larger man. "He's right ya know." Wolf says with a calm tone, getting the attention of the two fired up anbu. "Your both are getting cocky. They don't need sheer numbers to take this place, they could only need a strategy that would completely take this place from us. You severely underestimate our opponents, which will be your downfall if you aren't careful. Just because you are strong doesn't mean your absolute best. Please take this to heart, or one day you'll die thanks to those mistakes." Both Neko and Hawk hang their heads and reply in unison. "Yes Captain."

"We aren't here to kill rock shinobi." Naomi says, looking back at the anbu. "We're here to protect our land so the peace can be achieved. And then maybe our villages can help each other heal and learn from our past mistakes. Making an era of peace that hopefully my children can live in." Naomi grins cheekily at the anbu, but not before hearing a collective shout from outside the outpost. "Earth Style: Gigantic Earth Spikes Jutsu!"

**Wushi Academy: Earthrealm**

Minato grinned slightly as he looked around the courtyard. He still couldn't believe that he was in another realm. He always wanted to since listening to his father's stories about the other realms. Plus, he wanted to see if his godly abilities would come out more if he went to his father's home realm. And to think, his red headed crush back in the academy thought he was boring. 'Kushina would be so jealous of me right now. Maybe i can bring her with me next time.' This thought put a smile on his face. The sound of fighting drew him away from his lovestruck thoughts and towards the sparring arena close by. Around the arena sat other students on their knees watching a fight in its middle with a keen interest. Minato walked over to the circular arena and saw two students sparring while a teacher stood near them, ready to end the fight if necessary. One of the boys stood out the most from the other. He had shoulder length straight black hair and dark brown eyes. He was of chinese descent and had the athletic build of a fighter. He only wore simple black pants and a white tank top with a red band tied across his forehead. This kid held his own as his opponent came after him. The other kid came after him with an aggressive punch, but he simply dodged and deflected the blow away before retaliating with a left punch to the head. This stunned his opponent and made him step back a little bit, giving him an opening. He rushed forward and kicked the kid on his stomach, immediately following it up with a chop with his right hand onto his opponents neck. His opponent kept himself from falling down, but it earned a left palm strike to his forehead that nearly knocked him outta the ring. **FINISH HIM!** The kid ran towards his opponent flying kicked him on the chest, sending him flying out of the ring and onto the ground. The teacher stepped up and holds his hand out towards the victor. "Liu Kang wins." As his fellow students clapped for him, the kid, or now known as Liu Kang, went outside of the arena and towards his fallen opponent. Liu Kang offered a hand towards him and his opponent grabbed his hand. After helping him up, Liu Kang bowed towards his opponent. "Thank you for the fight. You fought well." The other boy simply smiled before bowing back. "What do you mean? You beat me flawlessly without me landing a single blow, your the best in the academy." Liu Kang simply smiled and nodded in appreciation, walking back into the arena.

To say the least, Minato Namikaze was impressed by the fight. This Liu Kang kid beat his opponent flawlessly and yet remained humble about his skill. And from what he heard this kid was the best around. It's hard to believe that none of these people have chakra, just what they call chi. And even then, it's only seen used by the best fighters that know how to use it properly. He wondered if Liu Kang has anything like that under his belt. As the other boy walked out of the ring, the teacher looked around the circle of students. "Anyone else want to spar against Liu Kang?" The teacher asked. "I do." Minato replied, having everyone look in his general direction and finally take notice of him. Minato stepped into the ring and walked to the opposite side of were Liu Kang stood. Getting into his mother's taijutsu stance, the flying fist, Minato bowed his head slightly towards his opponent. Liu Kang observed his new opponent for a moment before grinning and entering his dragon fist stance. "Wait, you can't just let some new kid spar right off the bat! He's not even trained!" One off the students exclaimed. "Did you not pay attention to his body's stance? He clearly has training drilled into him. On Top of that, he came here by Lord Raidens side, meaning he must come from our allies from the new realm Raiden discovered eleven years ago. And in that realm, he was more than likely trained in his realms shinobi arts. Meaning, this spar is to happen." The teacher lectured the student.

The boys readied themselves when the teacher held up his right arm, with only moments after he slammed his arm down. "Fight!" Wasting no time the two boys charged at each other wanting to be the first to strike. However, Minato was slightly faster than his opponent and threw out a right jab before Liu kang could react and hit his right shoulder. Liu Kang back up a bit from the strike before launching a left roundhouse kick that minato blocked with his left arm, only to be knocked back a bit from the force behind the kick. Minato quickly recovers and rushes his opponent pulling his right hand into a fist. Liu Kang went to counter punch, only for it to never land. Minato quickly jumps and flips over the other boys head and swings his left leg to kick the back of Liu Kang's head. Liu Kang was shocked slightly by the maneuver but quick ducked and rolled away from the flip kick. Minato lands and Liu Kang takes advantage of his opponent adjusting his footing. Liu Kang rushes forward going for a quick right chop to the neck. Minato lurches toward his opponent and threw his arms together and blocked the other boys chop. The boys stood in a stalemate for a bit before Liu Kang jumps back and smiles at his opponent. "You fight amazingly. Your speed and skill is impressive. What's your name? Im Liu Kang." He introduces himself, bowing. Minato bows back before replying. "I'm Minato Namikaze. A pleasure to meet such a strong allie. Your strength and skill is awesome for sure." Liu Kang nods in appreciation with a smile on his face. "Now, lets see whos gonna win this fight." Liu Kang held put his right hand and a small amount of fire burst to life. While this did greatly surprise Minato, it also confirmed that chi manipulation was real. Minato gave a small smile to this. Luckily, he was working on a jutsu to help himself out. Its not complete by a long shot, but it'll be suffice. Minato held out his right hand and concentrated, his chakra flowing and taking the shape of a disfigured sphere. The two boys lock eyes, and get ready to charge at each other. Only to hear clapping as the Thunder God himself walked up to the arena, making the two opponents to lose their concentration and their signature moves dissipate.

"While the fight was amazing, I'd advise not to charge at each other with moves that could get you two seriously maimed." Raiden scolds the boys, while keeping a gentle but firm tone. Liu Kang awed at the site of the old god before bowing his head slightly. Minato simply nods and smiles at his father with bow of the head as well. "Minato, it is time for us to leave." Hearing this, Minatos head suddenly shoots up and has a shocked expression on his face. "But I thought you said we would be here for a couple of hours at most. Why are we suddenly leaving?" Minato asks with dismayed curiosity. Raiden holds up his right hand and shows Minato his amulet, or rather the backside of it. On the back of the amulet there was a Hidden Leaf symbol that was painted on; the symbol itself glowing a bright blue color. "It seems that Hiruzen is calling us back for an emergency. We cannot keep him waiting." Minato, although tremendously disappointed, turns to Liu Kang and bows. "Thank you for the spar. I hope we can do so once again to see who will win." Lui Kang simply grins at the thought and bows towards him. "Thank you for a spar that could push me to my limit. I look forward to our next fight." The two stood up before fist bumping each other with their right fists. Minato quickly turns and walks towards his father. "I wonder what the Third Hokage needs that so important that it needs you to be present." Minato said. "I do not know, bit nether the less he does not simply call me on a limb. Let us go." Raiden holds up his right hand and lighting hits his palm, surrounding both Raiden and Minato before teleporting the pair back home. Liu Kang noticed that when the lighting went around his new friend Minato, it almost turned completely yellow. "Interesting guy." He says with a small smile on his face, knowing that their paths will cross again.

**Hokage's Office: Energyrealm **

Back when Raiden made his deal with the Third Hokage, they made a way for Raiden to into contact with him incase there was ever in an emergency. They used Raiden's amulet and painted a contact seal onto it and the third painted another onto the hokage's desk. The seal was one way since Raiden didn't have chakra to use the seal. The way it worked is that Hiruzen simply had to channel his chakra into the seal on his desk (and the seal only reacts to his chakra) and they seal on the amulet would glow and hum loudly to get the Thunder God's attention. They agreed that the Third would only use this in case of an emergency that required Raiden. And the Hokage only used it for such since then. The middle of the room lit up and in a flash of lightning, Raiden and Minato appeared. Hirzuen sat behind his desk with a grim expression on his face, wanting to quickly relay what was wrong. It took awhile for Raiden to get back but its thanks to the barrier that still surrounded the Realm. It only allows him to leave back to Earthrealm if he goes to where he broke through barrier years back. Even then when he comes back he arrives in the same spot, however he can freely teleport where he wants in the realm since the barrier cannot hamper that. While the barrier has weakened significantly since Raidens arrival, the Elder Gods believed that the barrier would only be gone completely in 20 to 30 years.

Raiden had a serious look on his face as he looked towards his friend. "What's the meaning of your summons? What's so important that you needed me to come back from Earthrealm?" Raiden asks. "The Hidden Rock village just attacked our Grass outpost in a final attempt to get into the country. Luckily one our shinobi posted there was able to send a messenger hawk to the village and we are sending reinforcements as quickly as we can, but I fear we may be too late to stop the slaughter that will happen." Minato's eyes go wide in shock. "I see, you need me to get there using my teleportation and help defend the outpost and its people. I'll be there as soon as possible." Raiden Holds up his right hand as he says this. "Father, thats where mothers mission was, right?!" Raiden stayed silent for a moment but looked down at his son with a determined look. "Yes it was. Don't worry, i'll be back soon. Stay with the Third while I'm gone." Minato nods and steps back, allowing Raiden to disappear in a flash of lighting.

**Grass Outpost, a little bit before Raiden's return: Energyrealm **

Naomi and Wolf were back to back with Naomi holding up a tri-pronged kunai in her left hand while wolf had both of his tantos drawn. The Hidden Rock shinobi did attack, using ten of their own to cast a powerful earth spike jutsu that skewered the outpost into swiss cheese. The initial impact killed many people and one completely ripped Ravens left bottom leg off. Then all at once fifty Rock shinobi jumped over the walls and attacked them.

Currently Raven leaned against Bear as he tried to drag her to safety. Three shinobi tried to attack the pair but Raven pulled out her bo staff and channeled her wind chakra into it and began spinning it. "Wind Style: Unending Tornado Drill Jutsu!" A torrent stream of wind blew the three way and smashed them into a nearby wall, killing them. Bear reaches a building and slams through the door. Looking around he sees a couch which he lays his wounded friend onto. She bends up, channeling her healing chakra to her hands and puts them onto her stump, which makes her cringe slightly. Bear reaches over his shoulder and pulls out his axe and stands between her and the door. "Don't worry, ill protect you. Just keep healing your leg." Bear claims, just as an enemy barges through the door and throws a kunai at the large man. Bear simply blocks the kunai with the flat part of his axe and then swings the axe, smashing its flat side into his face and knocking him down. Bear lifts up his left leg and stomps down on the man's throat, killing him. Next, two more enemies rush into the building with the one woman flashing through hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Golem Jutsu!" Slamming her hands down, the earth under the floor began to shoot up and formed a giant golem that pulled its left arm back to punch Bear. Bear went through some hand signs before shouting. "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" A giant earth slab shot up and the golem swings his punch into the wall, both crumbling on impact. Bear shoots through the debri and throws his axe at the other male shinobi, pinning him through his stomach and into the wall. He rushes towards the kunoichi as she desperately tried to finish her next set of hand signs only to have his right hand wrapped around her throat and pick her up by her throat. Her male companion could only watch in horror as she desperately tried to struggle out of his grasp, only to have her neck get snapped as he quickly tightened his hand. Bear dropped the body, only to hear the man say. "Earth Style: Earth Bullets jutsu." Chunks of sharpened rock from the previous two earth jutsu quickly broke up and rushed towards the anbu member. "Bear watch out!" Raven cried out. As soon as Bear turned around one of the baseball sized pieces hit his stomach, chest and right shoulder, forcing him onto his knees. More followed up but fell to the ground before reaching their intended target. Bear grunted as he looked up and saw that the man bled out and died before finishing him off. Bears breath became more shallow as Raven stared at him in shock. "Bear! Bear, you better stay awake damnit!" Bear simply chuckled silently has his vision blackened slightly. "Not an option sadly. Tell the others that i'll miss them will ya? And my….wife...tell her tha..t..I l...ov.." With one final breath, Bear fell forward and died, leaving behind a grieving friend.

Hawk and Neko was currently running along the rooftops trying to help clear the enemy shinobi trying to kill from a distance. Coming across a six man squad throwing kunai, the two anbu took no time to take them out. Sneaking up on them, Hawk swipes his chakra blades across the back of one man's neck, severing his spinal cord slightly and killing him quickly. Neko unsheathed her claws and thrusts both of them through one man's back, shredding the man's heart apart. Hearing the man yelp out in pain, his remaining four companions turn around to quickly attack the pair. However, these two were not named anbu for nothing. Neko jumped forward towards one man who pulls out a kunai to defend against her claws. Neko smirks under her mask as she channels her chakra through the blades and swings down, cutting through the kunai and the mans chest. The Rock shinobi gasps as he falls to his knees in front of the elite kunoichi. One of his comrades tried to attack her, but she quickly went through some hand signs before jumping back. "Water Style: Leviathans Cold Grasp Jutsu." Suddenly water bursts out off a water tower that was behind Neko and swerves around towards the man. The enemy stops his charge in shock as the water suddenly shoots out tentacles that wrap around the man and pulls him into the main body water. His bloodied comrade could only watch as he started to drown in the water jutsu. Suddenly, Neko entered his field of vision with her left claw pointed out at him. With one quick movement, Neko stabs down into the man's throat, ending his life. She then looks back at her jutsu to see that the man inside died already so she releases the jutsu, allowing the water and the body to fall to the roof.

Hawk quickly slides down towards one of the shinobi and gets behind him, slicing at the back of his knees. The said shinobi fell to his knees and Hawk quickly brings down his blades into either side of his neck. "You bastards!" The lone survivor screams before rushing at Hawk with his sword drawn. Hawk rips out his blades and turns quickly, putting his blades together to block a downwards swing from his enemy. The two struggle for dominance before Hawk crosses his blades and clips them together, breaking the mans blade. In the middle of the man's shock, Hawk leans down low and kicked the man's stomach and knocking him off the roof. The man goes flying towards a group of his comrades and lands in the middle of them, with Hawk on the edge of the building weaving through some hand signs ending in a tiger seal. "Fire Style: Phoenix Missile Jutsu!" Taking a breath, Hawks breaths out a giant fire phoenix and aims it at the group. As soon as it landed, the jutsu exploded, taking out everyone in the squad.

Hawk and Neko quickly examine the battle with their birds eye view of the outpost. "Look, looks like they need our help." Neko points out both Naomi and Wolf fending off the invaders but were currently getting pushed back. Hawk nods and steps forward. ""Alright. Let's go help them." But before they could move out they hear someone yell out, "Earth Style: Boulder Rain Jutsu!" Suddenly giant boulders lifted up into the air from the ground and slam into different areas of the outpost. The barrage was unrelenting and made it difficult to stand up straight. That's when Neko noticed the shadow slowing growing bigger around them. Neko looked behind her and saw a giant boulder about to smash their position. Looking back at Hawk and noticing he was nearly out of the way, she rushes towards him and pushes him out of the way. Hawk looks at her in shock as the boulder is about to crush her. 'Im sorry, Toshi. Even though Rashi may never know his mother, this way he can at least still have his father.' With that final contempt thought, the boulder hits her with full force and crushes her through the building. Toshi falls off the roof as he looks where his girlfriend once was standing before letting out a pained scream. "Ayame! NO!" He lands on the ground from the four story building on his back, hearing a snapping sound and feeling white hot pain. Before he could think anymore, he passes out from the physical and emotional pain.

Naomi blocks a kunai swipe from an enemy and wolf gets behind him and slashes his tantos through the mans back, causing the man to collapse onto the ground. "Duck." Naomi quickly says, with wolf quickly complying. The swishing of a kunai flying through the air and the sound of metal cutting through flesh confirmed why she wanted him to duck. Looking back, he sees a rock shinobi with one of Naomi's kunai buried into the man's neck. The said shinobi fell to the ground into a heap, the only sound that came from him was gurgling noises before they stopped entirely. Wolf stood back up and nodded towards Naomi. "Thanks. This ambush isnt letting up. We may need to retreat from the outpost." Wolf states while deflecting an oncoming kunai. "We can't! If they get this outpost, they'll keep up the fighting and there won't be any chance for peace. Plus, i cant run at all with my messed up leg and you refuse to leave me behind, so guess we're here to fight." Naomi passionately says as she dodges some earth spikes and threw a kunai into the casters heart. "Id never leave you behind! What kind of brother would I be if I did that?" Wolf questions sarcastically. "The younger brother that always listens to his big sister, Hirashi." Naomi calls him out by name, which went against the anbu code, but Naomi really didn't care what the code said to be honest. Hirashi has tried to get his older sister to stop breaking the code, but gave up on doing do a long time ago because of this.

Twenty Rock shinobi surrounded the pair, making sure there was no escape. The leader of the group had a anbu mask with a sword in his left hand. With a chuckle, the Rock anbu mask yelled out. "Surrender, Leaf scum! If you do so, you just may survive." Naomi's answer was to quickly pull out another kunai and hold it in a reverse grip, glaring defiantly at the man. The said man chuckles again, before pointing his katana at the pair. "Execute the- AGH!" With his pained scream came a relentless barrage of lighting raining down on the man's body. All his companions watched on in shock as Naomi just smirked. "Didn't expect you to be here so early!" The man fell to the ground unconscious to reveal that none other then the Thunder God Raiden standing there, making the enemy shinobi gasp and step back a bit. "Is that really the leaf guardian?!" One woman asks, clear terror etched onto her face. "Of course it is! Who else can control lighting to that degree and lives in the Hidden Leaf?!" Another man claims hysterically. Raiden looks around at the enemy shinobi with a hard glare, before pointing his right hand at the shinobi closest to him. Lighting shoots out of his palm and into the man, making him scream out. However, that wasn't the extent of Raidens attack as the lighting started chaining into other shinobi, getting a total of five to collapse. Another shinobi weaves some hand signs before finishing. "Earth Style: Mud Dragon jutsu!" The Earth shot up into the shape of a snarling dragon and started charging at Raiden. Raiden simply pulls his hands back, forming a ball of lighting in between his hands and shoots it forward. As soon as the pure ball of lighting hits the mud dragon it tears through it like its made out of paper. The ball of energy rips through the dragon completely and completes its momentum when it hits the caster, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Raiden picks up his right foot before stomping it, causing a quick bolt of lighting to hit the Rock shinobi furthest away from him. The charred and smoking shinobi collapses, possibly dead from the attack. Eight out of the group of shinobi rushed Raiden, hoping to kill him before he can attack anymore. Raiden simply launches forward and slams his palms into a woman's stomach, flying forward for about five feet before pushing off of her and sending her flying into a wall. Raiden simply turns around blocks a punch from a man before sinking his knee into the man's gut. Before the man could even catch his breath, Raiden chops down with his right hand onto the man's head and knocking him out. Another one has a kunai out in a reverse grip trying to slash at Raiden, only for the said god to reach his hands forward towards the attacker. In an instant, lighting shoots out his fingertips and into the charging man. The man shouts out in pain as Raiden lifts up the man with his lighting and, with a powerful burst of lighting, sends the man flying away. Two other kunoichi rush the man with Earth Style Gauntlets trying to smash him. Raiden simply allows his lighting to spread across his body, and with a speed faster than the eye can barely track, launches a kick into one of the woman's chest and sends her flying into unconsciousness. While the other woman was in shock at the speed the man possessed, she tried to clobber him with a rocky right hook. Raiden simply jumps up and avoids the strike, channeling the lighting more so through his right arm. The unnamed kunoichi had barely registered the powerful punch that hit the top of her head, allowing herself to collapse onto the ground in a heap. Raiden stands straight as four Rock shinobi charge at him in a box like formation, with Raiden simply holding out his right hand waiting. Then lighting strikes his hand, however instead of it being an attack, it starts to take shape of a long staff in his hand. When the lighting clears, a bo staff on is in Raidens right hand. The staff itself was most a dark blue color with white dragon designs all over its shaft, the tips ending in a nice gold finish. Before the charging shinobi could counteract, Raiden grasped his staff with both hands and spun the weapon around. In an instant the staff hits the heads of the enemy in one quick spin, knocking them all out.

The last remaining four intruders could barely believe what they saw, their comrades were all defeated by a man that hardly broke a sweat. The Thunder Gods gaze made them petrified with fear as his two comrades that he saved stood next to him. "Now, leave this place and send a message to your tsuchikage; never try this again and surrender while you have people left. Or next time, I won't be so merciful." Raidens seemed to glow as his body crackled with lighting at the threat. The four Rock shinobi seemed rooted in their positions, not knowing what to do in their current situation. "Leave!" With this shout, Raiden slammed the end of staff onto the ground, causing a monstrous lighting strike to hit its top. This caused the four to scream as they ran over the border wall, running back home. Raiden sighed as he looked over his beloved and his brother-in-law. "I'm glad i made it when I did." Raiden says relieved. "Ten minutes ago would've been better." Hirashi says sarcastically as he smiles a bit under his mask

Naomi chuckles as she hobbles over to her husband and wraps her arms around his neck. "Looks like you have to carry me home today, mister." Naomi nuzzles her head into Raidens chest and sighs happily. "I'm gonna go look for survivors of the attack and find the rest of our team." Hirashi says seriously as he walks away from the two slowly. "What happened-" Naomi simply places her lips on his, interrupting him, before pulling away. "Can we talk about something else for now?" Naomi asked, or basically pleaded. She always avoided talking about her fights. While yes, she loves being a shinobi, however she hated killing. She knew it was for the best but she becomes distant after doing so, so Raiden knew better than to push it. "Ok, then how about we talk about… baby names?" Naomi looks up with a smile, internally thanking him for dropping it for now. "Yeah sure. I already have a couple names picked out!" Naomis says excitedly. "Well, if it's a girl, i would like to name her Mito, after my sense of course. And if its a boy… I like the name Naruto." Raiden simply looks down at with a raised eyebrow. "Mito is a lovely name but Naruto… after your favorite topping, the fishcake?" Naomi blushes at this before pouting. "No! Of course not! It means maelstrom, which is badass, not some silly topping!" Raiden simply looks down with the same expression before Naomi bows her head in defeat. "Ok, i got it from a ramen topping." Raiden laughs at this before looking up in thought. "Naruto huh? I-"

"Earth Style: Focused Earth Spike jutsu!" At first, Raiden simply felt pain from the attack exploding from his back. Then, he could hear his brother-in-law shout as he coughed up blood. Looking back, he could see the Rock anbu leaning on his sword with his right hand and a has a hand sign up using his left hand. Next thing he knows, he sees blood burst from the back of the anbus neck and the said anbu collapse, with Wolf standing there with his tantos covered in lighting and blood. Wolf looks up and shouts out in horror. "NOOOO!" What? Hirashi knows Raiden's immortal, that the wound isn't fatal to him and he'll be fine in a little bit. That's when he heard the weak, blood filled voice. "R-raiden." Looking back and down, Raiden's eyes widen in shock as he sees his wife with the same rock spike going through her chest. "No… No… NO!" Raiden shouts as Wolf rushes over and pulls Naomi of the spike quickly, her pained screams killing the two men. Raiden rips himself of the spike as neals down, blood protruding from his wife's wound as wolf tries to heal it with healing chakra. However, that's when his chakra weakens and dissipates as Hirashi nearly collapses. "Im… outta… chakra." He claims has he takes exhausted breaths. "I won't let you die!" Raiden screams as he covers his wife in his lighting, trying to heal her. It works, however she's dying faster than his lighting can heal her. In Earthrealm, his healing could heal a fatal wound like its nothing. However, it's slower in the Energyrealm, plus added to the fact his body his taking some of that energy to repair his own wound. And he couldn't simply take her there. First off, he'd have to take her to the seal array. Even then he'd have to teleport there, the process of which would probably kill her with her this wounded. "No, no, no…" Raiden's voice dies as tears starts streaming from his eyes. Hirashi rips off his mask, his blue eyes showing fear as he grasped his sister's face. "Come on, keep awake sis! Please…" Naomi weakly caresses Hirashis face, giving him a weak smile. He looks on in shock, before bowing his head, crying. Naomi looks over at Raiden with that same smile. "Wha-t… d-di-id y-ou… think a-bo-ut Nar-ruto?" Blood filled her mouth as she tried to speak. "I love the name, Naomi… it's a powerful name. My beloved…" Naomi simply places her right hand on his chest where his heart is. "I l-l-lov-... yo…." Naomi fades away, her hands slipping off oh Hirashis face and Raidens heart. Both men instantly broke down crying. Todays the day the sacrifice was made.

**Hidden Leaf: Energyrealm: A Couple Of Days Later **

It was a dark and stormy evening, almost as if the world knew of the loses the village withstood from the Hidden Rocks attack. Minato was anxiously waiting with the Third Hokage and a squad of medical nin at the main gate for the return of the shinobi injured at the Grass outpost. The village received word about the ambush casualties and injuries a little bit after the the battle concluded. The outpost was sending the wounded plus the bodies of their comrades back to the village with some of the able shinobi left from the attack using horse carriages to make the trip. Minato was very worried, but had fate that he'd see his parents soon amongst those coming home. That's when they could see the group finally make it back to the gate. At least ten injured and seven dead, most being in separate carriages, others walking or carrying others. As the group went through the gate, Minato searched for his Mother and Father amongst the crowd. As soon as the final bit of the group made it into the gate, Minato saw his father and his unmasked uncle and his father was carrying a white, wrapped up person sized bundle. He rushed up to them with a happy look before stopping dead in his tracks with dome key thoughts coming to mind. 'It's just father and uncle, no sign of mother, and father is carrying a body.' With this sudden realization, Minato's heart went cold as his body stiffened, his gaze locked onto the bundle in his father's arms. His father stops in front of him with a saddened gaze. "Come, son. Your mother and sibling needs to finally be put to rest" Raiden simply says with a slightly broken voice as he walks ahead, with Minato simply nodding with a broken expression. At this moment, while they won the war in its entirety, they still lost it all at the same time. And it's in this moment that a young shinobi vowed to end this cycle of hatred and achieve his goal to become hokage.

**Author Notes:**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry, it has been hectic as heck since the last time i've written a chapter. Reason being, after a bit when I posted my last chapter, I was working on this chapter. One morning while walking to work I was walking towards a crosswalk and on the very edge I tripped and landed in the criss walk, all the while i dropped my phone. I heard an engine roaring and i look down the road to see a truck speeding down the road, showing no sign of slowing down. I quickly rolled in time before the driver zoomed past (I kid you not, my face was inches from his wheels rim) and went down the road. Luckily I didn't get hurt and people who watched this unfold called the police. They didn't catch whoever did it yet and I hope they do soon, ill update y'all if that changes. However, my phone fell outta my jacket pocket when I fell and it got ran over by the the trucks left wheels. I don't know how lucky I am because when I grabbed my now scrapped phone, it only crushed the bottom half, leaving my sim card untouched. Now i got my new phone about 2 weeks ago and rushed to get this chapter done so y'all know i didn't stop writing lol. I hope y'all enjoyed and ill be working on a new chapter soon. **

**So, Until next time, Until you see FINISH HIM again (unless my phone gets ran over again XD)... Until the light calls again… Peace.**


End file.
